If We Ever Meet Again
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. When Rose goes to Lissa for support, Lissa pushes her away for hiding this from her. Aqua, Dimka's cousin moves to California with Rose to start a new life. What happens when, 18 years later, they meet again? R&R OC OOC AU
1. Prologue

**Hi, all! How are you? Okay, so, this takes place 18 years after SK, but instead of Dimitri Awakening, he takes Tasha's offer. I know, it's been done too many times to count. But mine is different. Mine's has-**_**drum roll**_**-Aqua! The beginning is too sad for words. It takes place when Dimitri first leaves. Rose is on her way to practice, accompanied by Aqua. So, ON WITH THE HEARTBREAK!  
Disclaimer: I don't... oh forget it. You guys are just a bunch of Dorrys.**

**Playlist:  
If We Ever Ever Meet Again by Timberland ft. Katy Perry (Rose, Lissa, and Dimiti)  
Rindin' Solo by Jason Derulo (Rose)  
Leavin' by Jesse McCartney (Dimitri)  
I'll Be There by Jackson 5 (Aqua to Rose)  
Why Don't You Love Me by Beyonce (Rose to Dimitri)  
Something About Sunshine by Anna Margaret (Rose, Aqua, Friankie, and Alex's new beginning)  
It's Alright, It's Okay by Ashley Tinsdale (Rose to Lissa and Dimitri)  
Hate That I Love You by Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo (Rose to Lissa and Dimitri)  
(And just because it's my current fave song) Fer Sure by Metric Droid (hehe)**

Prolgue

**Rose POV**

I was walked to practice with Aqua, who was trying to make me spill about the cabin.

"Come on, Rose! Just give me a numer between 1 and 10. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?" I glance at her and regreted it. She had on one of her world famous puppy dog pouts. Her bottom lip was pouted and her big blue eyes were even bigger. I sighed.

"Fine. 20," I said.

"Damn. That good?" she asked.

"Infinity and beyond," I said.

"Good for you. Your first time was an enjoyable one," she said.

"We are _so_ dropping this," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll be sure to tell him your rating," she said.

"Fine. He already knows it," I said slyly.

"From the sounds you were making, I have to agree," she said. I blushed. She could see wards and was taking a strole along them when me and Dimitri were in the cabin.

"Again, I say drop it," I said.

"Okay, okay. But when are you going to tell Lissa?" she asked.

"When I fell like it," I joked.

"Now that's cold," she commented. We walked in to see a very nervous and sad looking Dimitri. He looked up and then back down when he saw it was us.

"Who died?" I asked sarcastically. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"Rose, I have to tell you something," he said in a whisper.

"Well, go ahead," I said. "It can't be that bad." Dimitri took a deep, readying breath.

"I'm taking Tasha's offer," he said in a rush. Me and Aqua stared at him in disbeleif.

"You're lying, aren't you?" I asked.

"No, Rose, I'm not," he said. I stood up and punched him square in the jaw. "Fuck!" He rubbed his jaw, which was now red. "I guess I deserved that, huh?"

"Да, черт возьми, ты сделал! А теперь убирайся, сука (Damn right, you did! Now get out, bitch)!" I yelled at him. He stared at me in shock. "Oh yeah. That's right. Aqua taught me Russian. Now do as I told you to before I do something I will _not_ regret!" He got the message and ran out of the gym. I broke down, falling to my knees and sobbing into my hands. Aqua sank down next to me and held me in her small but strong arms. I cried into her shoulder. She didn't seem to care that I was staining her blouse. She just held me like the big sister she was to me.

"Roza, it's okay. We'll get through this. Together," she said. I smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Aqua. You're the big sister I never had," I said. She hugged me tighter.

"Let's take off of practice today," she said. "We'll just stay in my room until school starts, 'kay?" I nodded and we stood up. I wiped my face as best I could and we walked out. Luckily, no one was outside, seeing as it was still bedtime. She was able to get me up to her room. She went into her seemingly endless stash of nail polish and then her other endless stash of snacks.

"So, what color? Red, pink, purple, blue, so on?" she asked.

"Red. Can you put a design on them, seeing as you're a genius at beauty," I said.

"Sure thing, Rosie," she said and set to work. I sat back and let her do whatever with my nails. I was watching Malcomn in the Middle when she finished.

"Done," she said. I looked at my nails and my eyes got wide. They weren't red. They were actually blue. The designs alternated between a hand giving the peace sign and rhinestones going diaginally. I gaped at her.

"You amaze me sometimes," I said. She smiled.

"I know." She flipped her short curls. We let them sit as Aqua sat behind me, doing what she pleased with my hair. I was too relaxed to care. Then Aqua's hands froze and went slack. I reached back and took her hands out of my hair so I could turn to look at her. Her face was dead blank. Crap, she's in Alex's head.

"Aqua, snap out of it," I said, shaking his shoulders. No movement. "Oh, great. I need you and you go to your husband instead. What a sister." I waited. About 10 minutes later, she came back to. "Jeeze, can't he keep his emotions in check?" She jumped up.

"Christian got hurt," she said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"He was training and he set his clothes on fire," she said. We ran down to the clinic. Lissa was in the waiting room, crying.

"Shhhh," I said, sitting down next to her and hugging her. She looked at me.

"They said he'll make it," she said.

"That's good, right? Or you have a constant urge to choak him now, too?" I asked. She giggled weakly.

"It's good, but I just, I don't know, want to heal him. They won't let me, though," she said.

"Liss, I have something to tell you," I said, figuring that since Dimitri was leaving, I would need more than one friend to help me out. I told her everything, from when we were first brought back to the day's earlier events. She stared at me in disbelief as anger, hurt, and saddness came to me through the bond. One emition stood out the most. Betrayal.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she half whispered, half yelled. "I'm your best friend! You didn't trust me?"

"I do trust you, Liss. I just..." I trailed off, trying to find the words to explain myself. " I didn't really trust anyone with it."

"Then why does Aqua know?" she asked. She thought I loved Aqua more.

"Dimitri told her, not me."

"And Adrian?"

"He found out on his own," I said.

"But you could have denied it!" She pushed me away. Aqua had been silent throughout the entire time she we were in the waiting room. "Get out." I bearly heard Lissa. "Both of you, get out! I never want to see you two again! You're horrible best friends!" I looked at Aqua, who was now shaking with quiet sobs and her face was streaked with tears.

"Wish granted," she said and was gone in 2 seconds. I ran after her. I knew what she was thinking. We should just leave, like Lissa wants us to. What Lissa wants, Lissa gets. We ran into our rooms and packed all of our clothes and belondings up. By the time I got out, Aqua was in the hallway, along with Alex and Frankie.

"Let's go," she said. "I called Alberta. She figured you'd want to leave after Dimitri left, so she's giving us one of her old homes in California." I nodded and we went downstairs. We waited for about 20 minutes before the school's private jet was ready for boarding. When we got on, it took 10 minutes before we lifted off and then 20 more minutes before the headache hit. I hissed in pain and held my head like it was going to fall off. Aqua, who was hugging Alex in the seats across the aisle, saw me and came over to squat in front of me. She turned on her complussion.

"Sleep," she said. I was out like a light bulb. When I woke up, we were in California. The headache was gone, thank God.

"Please remember all of your bags and trash on your way out. Thank you," the flight atendant said. I got my carry on and got off the plane, followed by Alex, Aqua, and Frankie. As soon as the warm sun hit me, I felt so good. I need a good tan.

So, from there, everything played out. Alberta visited as often as possible. Then about a week after we arived in California, I found out I was pregnant. With twins. Guess who the dad was. You never will. Dimtri! How is this possible? I'm guessing it has something to do with being shadow kissed. We all got jobs, Aqua a model, Alex a self-defense instructor, and me a model along side of Aqua. We made quite the team.

I always hoped I would never see Dimitri or Lissa again. But then there was the part of me that still loved them. Oh, who am I kidding? I loved them all over. But I still didn't want to see them. Dimitri obviously didn't give a shit and Lissa is the one that told me I left. No one knew I had babies except me, Aqua, Alex, Frankie, Alberta, and Sydney, who I met a year after we moved here when we had killed some Strigoi. She was an Alchemist, a human who dispose of Strigoi. We had become quite close.

Well, I guess Fate is a huge bitch because one day, I saw the two people I both never wanted to and longed to see.

Damnit.

_**18 years later**_

"Guys! Get the hell down here before I come and get you!" I screamed up to my daughters, Angel and Annessa, Annie for short.

"Okay, okay!" they said in unison, coming down the steps. We lived in Alberta's old home in Los Angles, California. You'd be surprised at how much good the extra sun did for my skin. Me and Aqua were currently models for Dhamp Stylez magazine, a magazine full of fashion for dhampir women that didn't become Guardians. We also posed for posters and so on. We had changed some in appearence. For example, my hair now has blond streaks and Aqua's is the same when we left, but her curls were longer.

"That goes for you, too, Frankie!" Aqua called up. Frankie came down the steps, setting her guitar down against the wall. She towered over her mother, getting her height from Alex.

"Mom, it doesn't start for another_ two hours._ Calm down," Frankie said.

"I swear you got your technicalities from your father," Aqua said. I laughed.

"What was that?" Alex asked, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around Aqua's neck. She smiled.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Mr. Technicality."

"Now that's offensive," he said. "It's so weird how you can be 40 and still act 18," he said. She bonked him on the head.

"You say that like 40 is old for us," she said.

"Point taken," he said. "We have new neighbors."

"Oh, good. We should meet them afterwards," she said. Alex nodded.

"Okay then. Who's cooking breakfast?" I asked.

"Not you," Aqua said and laughed. "I'll cook." She un wrapped Alex's arms from around her neck, went into the kitchen, and started trying to get the Shake N' Pour pancake mix at the top shelf, unsuccessfully, I must add. Alex chuckled and went behing her, picking her up. She grabbed the mix and he put her back down.

"Thank you," she said. She put water in the big yellow container, closed it and shook. Well, more like spasmically vibrated it. She was done in seconds. She got a pan out and poured 4 circles of the batter onto it, setting the stove to the right tempeture. She had to make 3 batches, 2 for each of us. She, being her, had to add something to it. Cinnamon. I loved them and finished in 3 minutes flat.

"Didn't like 'em?" Aqua asked in mock disappointment.

"Nope. They were too sweet and delicious," I said. She slumped.

"Damn. I tried to make them taste gawd aweful," she said. I laughed at her.

"Try putting your husband's socks in it next time. They rock," I said. Aqua laughed.

"Sure do," she said, high-fiving me. Hey, we may be full grown women with teenaged daughters, but we were still kids.

"If you two are done making a conversation at my expense, I'll wash the dishes," Alex said, taking everyone's plates.

"Thank you, babe," Aqua said. We sat and watched AMV. We cracked up at this one where a guy programed an audio link to play the sound of a machine gun when a shortcut was clicked, because his friend asked him to fix it. Oh, he fixed it alright. When it was about 7, we left. Aqua had bought all of us cars, including the twins, who were 17 and Frankie, who was 18. We were taking Aqua's car, a convertible Mercedes Benz CL. It was black and sleek and shiny. We loved to ride in it because it just felt so... 90210-ish. Aqua climbed in the driver's seat, Alex in shotgun, me in the back next to the twins and then Frankie sitting on the backs of the chairs. We knew she wouldn't lose her grip, even with Aqua "Need-For-Speed" Montego at the wheel. About halfway through, when we got to a red light, the twins and I climbed up with her. When Aqua started the car back up, we yelled, "Wooohooo!" at the rush of the warm air flowing through our hair. The twins' hair was the color of mine, but their eyes were Dimitri's. They had my body and face, though, but they still reminded me of him.

"You guys are having a major speed rush," Aqua commented. I kicked the back of her seat. "You're gonna regret that." Uh-oh. She started swerving back and forth, making us 4 scream. She stopped.

"Okay, I give," I said in a shaky voice.

"Rose, of all the things that could hurt you, you think I would? I'm offended," she said in mock hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said. We spent the rest of the ride singing to whatever they played on 102.7 KIIS FM, our favorite station.

"I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

"You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

"California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

"California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
"Oooooh Oh Oooooh

"Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our stilletos  
We freak  
In my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo

"You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

"California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

"California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh.

"Tone, tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

"The girl's a freak  
She drive a jeep  
In Laguna Beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

"Homeboys  
Bangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, zucchinis  
Martinis, no weenies  
Just the King  
And the Queeny  
Katy my lady (yeah)  
Lookie here baby (uh huh)  
I'm all up on ya  
Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)

"California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

"California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

"California girls man  
I really wish you all could be  
California girls."

They play "California Gurls" by Katy Perry every single day, just for the fun of it, seeing as we're in the CA. By the time we finished singing, we had already been in the parking lot for about 30 seconds. We heard some laughing and cheers as we got out. A teenaged girl dhampir ran up to me, magazine in hand. I smiled and signed it. She smiled hugely and went to show her friends. We were kind of the front page girls and were celebrities to dhampir girls like Tyra Banks was to human girls. We walked in and went backstage.

Here we go.

**Okay, so, none of the others have came into the story yet, but they will. Who should go first? The twins who combine ballet with street, Frankie, who will sing "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus, Rose, who sings either "Ur So Gay" by Katy Perry, or "Why Don't You Love Me" by Beyonce, or Aqua, who sings "Ridin' Solo" by Jason Jerulo. There's actually a surprise ending to hers that I'm not telling you about. But I was also thinking that either Rose or Aqua could sing "Halo" by Beyonce. Maybe even both as a duet. If there are any other songs that they should sing, please, do tell. Okay, so, please tell me what you think! Love you all!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


	2. Fate: Good and Bad

**Yellow mello! How's it hangin'? Hehe! Well, here's chapter 1, since the first chapter was the Introduction, even though it was long. Anyways, this is in Dimitri's POV. Can you beleive the VA Movie is in development. It's all of our dreams, isn't it? Okay, so, all of our dreams are actually to marry Dimitri Belicov, but still! It's unbelievable. Okay, so, KEEP IT MOVING!  
Disclaimer: I don't own VA, but, but, but, I own Aqua, Alex, and Frankie, as well as Rose's kids. **

**Playlist:  
Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson (Dimitri to Rose)  
Halo by Beyonce (Aqua and Rose)  
You're The One by Dondria (Rose and Dimitri)**

Fate: Good and Bad

**Dimitri POV**

I sat back in my seat and looked out the window. My life for the past 18 years has been utter hell without my Roza. She hated me, so there was no point in looking for her, but I did a couple of times. We were moving to California, me, Tasha, Adrian, Christian, Lissa, and their daughter, Annabelle. I am no longer Tasha's Guardian. She let me go about 4 years after I accepted her offer.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Dimitri, I know something's wrong," Tasha said suddenly, snapping me out of the memory of the cabin with Rose._

_"What makes you think that?" I asked._

_"For the past few years, you've been nothing but sad and sulking. What's wrong?" she asked._

_"I just... miss the Academy," I said, which was true, but not the answer to her question._

_"Don't lie to me, Dimitri Belicov. Tell me," she said._

_"I just did." A lie, I know, and a pathetic one at that._

_"You miss Rose, don't you?" she asked. I nodded unconciously and then my actions caught up with me. I looked at her for her reaction, but she was smiling. "Yeah, I know you loved and still do love her."_

_"I wish she were here," I said._

_"Then go," Tasha said. "I won't stop you."_

_"But... who will be your Guardian?" I asked._

_"I'll deal with that. Now go, before I burn your butt," she said. I smiled._

_"Thanks, Tasha. You're a great friend." We hugged and I went upstairs to pack and call Court for a reassignment._

_I got Lissa, who was now Queen Dragomir. When I got to her, I asked where Rose was, but she simply shook her head._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Rose left 4 years ago," Christian said._

_"And it's all my fault," Lissa said and started crying into Christian's shoulder._

_"How could it be your fault, Liss?" I asked._

_"Rose told me about you guys after you left and... and I got really selfish and mean and yelled at her _and_ Aqua that I never wanted to see them again. When I calmed down, I went to find them and apologize, but both of their rooms were empty. They left because I told them to," she said._

_"Lissa, it isn't really your fault. You were pregnant when you yelled at them. Hormones can do that to you," Christian comforted._

_"But I still shouldn't have told them that I never wanted to see them again and that they were horrible best friends. God, you should have seen how bad Aqua looked when I yelled at them," she said, hysterical now._

_"I can't beleive this," I said. "I don't blame you, Lissa. I'm more mad at myself. If I hadn't left, then I would have been able to, I don't know, prevent this. We could have told you together. We could have told you as a couple, as a team. This is all _my_ fault."_

_"Jeeze, what is this? The self-blame club?" Christian asked. Lissa laughed weakly and wiped her eyes._

_"Well, we can look for them, but we most likely won't find them," Lissa said. "When you put them together, you get an unbeatible force. They're both masterminds, after all." I nodded. We tried to find them for 6 months, to no avail. So, we gave up, though none of us actually wanted to._

_**End Flashback!**_

I still thought this was my fault, but never said it aloud. I know that they would all just deny that it was my fault, nor Lissa's. I did what I did because I didn't want to be a distraction to Rose, so that she could be the best Guardian in exsistance. Lissa did what she did because of the pregancy hormones.

I sighed and pulled out the picture of Rose and Aqua I always kept in the pocket of my duster jacket. Them so happy and care-free. It was a picture taken at Aqua's birthday party at Court. They had had a major slumber party, simular to the one in the movie The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. Um, not that I watched that movie. Okay, so, Aqua forced me to watch it and... I can't beleive I'm about to say this, but I liked it. Anyways, it was a picture of Aqua on Rose's back and they were both smiling and laughing. It always brought a smile to my face when I looked at this picture of the 2 people I loved the most. I had pleanty more that Aqua had made extra copies of for a bunch of people. There were pictures of Mia, Lissa, Rose, Aqua, Ashlee, even Alberta, who was forced to come to the party. I remember a picture of Alberta surfing down the matress slide they had put up. She looked like she was having fun. The most adorable picture was of all the girls there sprawled out on the matress covered ground, asleep, and, let me tell you, there were a lot of them. Aqua was popular in high school and at Saint Vlad's. Alex had snuck in at about 6 am and had taken the picture. Aqua was mad at him for sneaking into an all girl slumber party, but she liked the picture and soon forgave him.

"Hey," Lissa said as she sat down next to me, making me jump.

"Oh, hey, Lissa," I said. She looked at the picture.

"I miss them, too," she said. "But we couldn't find them anywhere. We just have to accept that they're not coming back." I sighed and nodded.

"I know," I said. "But I still hope that they would just come home."

"Don't we all?" She sighed and sat back.

"Ladies and gentlement, we will be landing in Los Angeles shortly. Please buckle up. Thank you," the flight attendant said over the loud speakers. Lissa looked at me one last time before getting up and going back to her seat. I buckled up and leant my head on the window. We soon landed and got off the plane, followed by our many, many bags.

"God, Califonia," I said in amazement as I looked around L. A. through the car window. There were buildings _everywhere_. When we got into the part of L. A. where dhampirs and Moroi usually lived, with no humans around, I saw signs for magazines and other ads. One stood out. It was for a magazine called Dhamp Stylez. There were two girls posing for the billboard. One had brown hair with blond highlights and brown eyes. She looked familiar, somehow. The other girl had blond and brown curls that went to mid-back and icy blue eyes. Again, she look familiar. They were both wearing short tutu dresses. The blue eyed one's dress was blue and the brown eyed girl's dress was red. They were standing back-to-back with their arms interlocked and they each had a foot up to touch the other's foot. They were looking at the camera with serious expressions on. "A Guardian face", Rose would call it. We drove past it and to our new home. It was a huge 3 story stone house with a garage big enough for about 3 cars and a motorcycle or 2. The place was ginormous. When we parked in the garage, we got out and we, along with the Guardians who had acconpanied us, started hauling the luggage inside. My room was really big with blue walls, a king sized bed, (am I really that big?) a few white dressers, a desk with a computer, and a flat screen TV mounted into the wall. I really liked it. I got started on unpacking, seeing as we'll be out all day tomorrow. Anna was signed up to be in the public talent show here. She was a great singer. I finished putting everything away, stacking my old western novels that Rose teased me about on top of one of the dressers and putting the pictures around the room. I laughed at one. It was on my 18th birthday. Aqua had been 15 and even shorter than she was last time a saw her. The picture was of her giving me my birthday licks, which later caused bruises. Then there was another picture from Aqua's slumber party. It was of Rose, Aqua, Lissa, and Mia all riding down on one matress. Their faces were priceless. They were holding each other for dear life. Then there was Rose's 18th birthday, which was a couple days after the attack. She was sitting with Lissa and Lissa had put icing on her nose. I had taken this picture. Her birthday was a good memory. It gave me an excuse to kiss her for her birthday kiss. She kissed most everyone. Aqua, Lissa, Alberta, Janine, Abe, her father, Jill, even Stan and Jesse. She didn't enjoy them, but she did anyways. Tradition, tradition. Oh, and then there was a picture of Aqua and Alex under the mistletoe on Christmas at Adrian's room. And there was a picture of Aqua and Alex at the mall when Alex was Santa Clause for little kids. Her outfit was super, super short, red, had white fluff at the edges, and had a hood **(on profile)**. I think she was Mrs. Clause. It really wasn't apropriate for little kids, but they all loved her, nonetheless. I remember one little girl looking at her, smiling and saying "You're pretty." It was really cute.

I was knocked out of my memories by a knocking on my door.

"Guardian Belicov?" Annabelle called.

"Come in," I said.

"Dinner's ready," she said. "Spaghetti and meat balls."

"Okay, I'll be right down," I said. After dinner, I climbed into bed and attempted to read a book, The Jewel of His Heart by Maggie Brendan. But, unfortunately, I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept drifting from Josh and Angelina to Rose and Aqua. Where could they be? I hope they weren't hurt. Yeah, right. Rose and Aqua get hurt. Not happening. I laughed to myself at how silly that was. I turned onto my side and fell asleep. It seemed like the second I shut my eyes, my alarm went off. I groaned and hit the snooze button. Just a couple more minutes, please. I drifted back to sleep and my alarm went off again half an hour later. I sighed, sat up, and stretched my arms. I got dressed into a black Ed Hardy shirt that said "Love Kills Slowly" and jeans. When I came downstairs, Lissa was making breakfast. I sat at the table. Soon, she came in with a huge stack of pancakes. We all scarfed them down.

"Jeeze, did you even taste them?" she asked, taking the dishes into the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher. We were starting our day looking for an outfit for Anna. And then we were going grocery shopping. And then we were going to Wal-Mart so we could get whatever we wanted for the house. And then we were going to TGI Fridays for lunch. And then we were going to Home Depot for _more_ home shopping. And then, finally, we were going to the talent show. It started at about 8. We left out to go to the mall.

"How about this? It seems right for the song," Lissa said, holding up a mini-skirt tutu that was purple and black with black crosses on the purple and angels of death looking things on the black. It did go with the song. She was singing "Disturbia" by Rihanna.

"That's perfect. And then a black spaghetti strap?" Annabelle said. Lissa nodded and bought them, along with some black and white striped stockings and huge gothic looking combat boots with thick buckles and had spikes all over it **(skirt and boots on profile)**. Next we went to Mars, where we bought food for the house. That took about an hour. We then went to Wal-Mart. I got a bookshelf, some more books, more frames, because I have so many pictures, and some other stuff to put in my room. I also bought a few bags of gummy bears. They are my weakness, I have to say that. Aqua teased me about it as kids and she still did before she left. When we left out of there, we went out to TGI Fridays. The waitress started flirting with me. Oh, my God! Why does this always happen to me. I acted like I didn't notice.

"Can I get you anything? Anything at all?" she asked, batting her eyelashed at me.

"Iced tea," I said. She frowned.

"And the rest of you?" she asked the table.

"Sprite," Anna said.

"Coke," Christian said.

"Iced tea," Lissa said.

"Red Bull slush," Adrian said.

"Rasberry iced tea," Tasha said.

"Right away," the waitress said and headed to the back. Christian and Adrian burst out laughing.

"Oh, my God! Dimitri, why does this stuff always happen to you?" Christian said.

"Shut up," I said. The waitress continued to flirt with me throughout lunch. I continued to play clueless. She slipped me her phone number when we were leaving. I sighed and took it. She couldn't actually think I would call her. Why me? Seriously, why me? We went to Home Depot next. It was about 5:30. We got some tools to put up stuff like racks and nails for pictures. Then Anna, being her, wanted a designed key. She got one that was pink, had 3 rhinstones at the top, and said Princess on it. Then there was everyone else's keys, since we only got one with the house. I got a key that was blue with the logo for the New England Patriots on it. We were at Home Depot for about an hour and a half. It was almost 7. We quickly went to the talent show. When we got there, there was a convertible in the parking lot, blaring their music and singing to "California Gurls" by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg. I laughed. There were 4 girls sitting up on the back of the seats. One had really long almost black brown hair with blond streaks. Two of them had the same color brown hair as the first girl. The last had a lighter brown hair color, simular to mine. Their backs were turned to me. I couldn't see who was in the front seat. They climbed out and I saw that a girl with brown and blond curly hair that went down to her mid back was driving and a man about my height with messy brown hair had been in shotgun. They were laughing and the man put his arm around the curly-haired girl's shoulders. A teenaged Dhampir girl came up to the first girl with a magazine, which she signed. I realized that it was the girl from the billboard. The other girl with the curly hair probably was, too. They went into what I assume is the backstage door.

"Hey, Lissa, I think that's the backstage door," I said, pointing to it. She nodded and gave Anna the bag that had her outfit in it.

"Good luck, honey," she said and kissed her forehead. She quickly got out of the car and went backstage. We went into the building and took some free seats in the front. About 10 minutes later, a guy with black hair and brown eyes came on stage.

"Hey, how's everybody doing today?" he asked. There was a round of goods from the croud. "Alright, I'm Matt and I'll be your host tonight. We have an opening proformance. These lovely ladies' act is not a part of the talent show, just some entertainment while the others get ready. Introducing, the models for Dhamp Stylez, I'm sure you all know them, Aqua and Rose!" I froze. Did he just say Aqua and Rose? Calm down, Belicov. It's just a coincidence. It's just a coinidence. Matt moved off the stage and the opening instrumental for "Halo" by Beyonce came on. A girl came out from the side of the stage. It was the girl from the poster with the long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress that came to midthigh. It was tight on her upper body and was really loose and light at the bottom. Looking at her face, at those big, beautiful brown eyes, I knew it was my Roza.

(**Bold** is Rose _Italics_ are Aqua and Underlined are both)

**Remember those walls I built?  
Well baby they're tumbling down.  
They didn't even put up a fight,  
Didn't even make a sound.**

Another girl, the second girl from the billboard, came in from the other side of the stage. She was wearing the same thing as Rose. I knew right away that she was my Aqua, my Voda **("vody" is "water" in Russian. "Vada" is "Aqua" in Russian.) **

_I found a way to let you in,  
But I never really had a doubt.  
Standing in the light of your halo.  
I've got me angel now._

When they reached the center together, the grabbed each other's hand.

It's like I've been awaken.  
Every rule I had you braking.  
It's the risk that I'm taking.  
I ain't never gonna shut you out.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
**_Baby, I can see your halo.  
You know your my saving grace._

**You everything I need and more.  
It's written all over your face.  
**_Baby, I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won't fade away._

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
**_I can see your halo, halo, halo.  
_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
**_I can see your halo, haloooo._

**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night.  
You're the only one that I want  
And I'm addicted to your light.**

_I swore I'd never fall again.  
But this don't even feel like falling.  
Gravity can't begin  
To bring me back to the ground again._

I realized that they were talking about each other. Aqua had been the sun burning through the darkness caused by me. And now Rose can't live without Aqua.

It's like I've been awaken.  
Every rule I had you braking.  
It's the risk that I'm taking.  
I ain't never gonna shut you out.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
**_Baby, I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won't fade away._

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
**_I can see your halo, halo, halo.  
_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo-o-o  
**_I can see your halo, halo, halooo._

Halo  
Halooo

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
**_Baby, I can see your halo.  
You know your my saving grace._

**You everything I need and more.  
It's written all over your face.  
**_Baby, I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won't fade away._

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
**_I can see your halo, halo, halo.  
_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo-o-o  
**_I can see your halo, halo, halooo._

They smiled at each other and hugged. I could feel the tears build up in my eyes. I knew that I was hurting Rose and that she would have a darkness in her from me leaving, but I didn't know that Aqua would be her flashlight. Two girls, twins, came out on stage and hugged them, along with a girl that looked like a taller version of Aqua. I realized that it was my neice and Aqua and Alex's daughter, Frankie. I so wanted to climb on stage and join the hug, but I didn't. The twins looked like Roza, but with lighter eyes. My eyes, I realized. No, it wasn't even possible. I looked over at Lissa. She seemed to have made the same realization as me, because she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know," I mouthed. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to concentrate and figure out a reason that we could have kids together. Well, she was shadow-kissed. That could have altered her genes from her dying and coming back. Yeah, that makes sense.

_Or maybe she hooked up with some Moroi with the same color eyes as you,_ a voice said in my head.

_Shut up,_ I said back. Oh, God, I've gone mad. I'm talking to the little voice in my head.

_You know what they say. Insanity leads to briliance,_ Voice said.

_Shut up,_ I repeated.

_Make me,_ he said.

_Sure. _I shut him out. I was quietly aware of him banging on the wall I put up, but I ignored him.

"Wow, wow, wow," Matt said, coming back on stage. He was a Moroi with dirty blond hair and teal eyes. "That was amazing, guys!" Rose and Aqua hugged him. They must be good friends.

_Rr abey ee er bay addy, _Voice said, his words muffled over the wall.

_What? _I took the wall down.

_I said, or maybe he's her baby daddy, _he clarified.

_Okay, I've heard enough out of you. _I put the wall back up. Everyone but Matt walked backstage.

"Okay, so, now for the talent show. First up, Angel and Annessa Hathaway, rivaling street dance with ballet." One of the twins came on stage in a white swan lake-looking tutu. She started prancing around the stage and twirling on toe-point, and everything else you would expect to see at a ballet show. Something like Beetoven or Mozart was playing. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped, along with the dancing. She played confused and stood in the middle of the stage, looking around.

"Hey, what gives?" she called.

"You think you can dance?" a girl asked, coming on stage. It was the other twin. She had on a tight fitting white singlet on and baggy jeans.

"Well, of course I can dance, Annessa. You call what you do dancing?" the first one, who I assume is Angel, asked.

"What I do is real dancing. What you do is two things. Pixie dust prancing and a way to ruin a pedicure," Annessa said, earning laughs from the crowd.

"All right, then. Show me what you got," Angel challenged.

"With pleasure." Angel backed up to the edge of the steps to give Annessa room to dance. "Can I have some music?" Annessa called exasperatedly, putting her hands on her hips. "Money In The Bank" by Swizz Beatz came on. She started street dancing, doing kneespins and handstands and all sorts of breakdancing moves. When she finished, Angel was doubled over in laughter.

"That wasn't dancing at all. It was just you acting like a circus clown," she said with a smirk.

"Says the girl in the tutu," Annessa added, earning more laughs from the crowd. She was _so_ Rose's daughter.

"Well, at least I don't look like a boy," Angel said. The crowd ooo'd.

"These are comfy. Your clothes are too skin tight and your moves are stiff," Annessa said back.

"They're not stiff, they're choreographed," Angel defended.

"Looked like you were trying to wiggle out a wedgie," Annessa said.

"You looked like you were trying out for a job as in Ringling Brothers and Bartum & Baley's Circus."

"Well, enough chit chat. Lets see what you got," Annessa said, stepping aside and doing a mock bow for her to go to center stage. Angel rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers and some more classical stuff came on. She started dancing like a meadow pixie again with the grace and dextarity of a swan. When she stopped, Annessa was on the ground laughing.

"You call _that_ dancing?" she laughed. "That dancing would put a room of people high on Red Bull to sleep."

"Oh, yeah?" Angel asked.

"Um, yeah. I just said it didn't I? Now make way for the real dancer." She bumped Angel with her hip and snapped her fingers. "Money In The Bank" came back on. She started dancing, but Angel snapped her fingers and the music stopped.

"No, _you _make room for the real dancer," she retorted, bumping Annessa back and snapping her fingers again. The classical music came back on. They went back and forth, snapping their fingers for a minute or so.

"STOP!" we, as in the whole crowd, yelled at them.

"Love you, too!" they said back in synch.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda," Annessa said.

"Idea! We should try combining our dances," Angel said.

"No way. That would never work," Annessa said back.

"Yes, it could. Like ying and yang, two totally different dances combined." Annessa looked like she was thinking it out.

"You know what? That's just crazy enough to work," she said. They snapped their fingers in synch and some kind of Latin pop song came on. I think it was Drew Seeley and Belinda. Oh, yeah, "Dance With Me" was the name of it. They started dancing side-by-side. At one point, when Annessa did a pin drop, Angel kicked her leg out right over her head while spinning and it went right over her head. They worked great together. When they finished, they turned towardthe crowd and bowed. We clapped like crazy.

"See, you _do _love us," they said in unison with each other.

"Jinx! Damn, that's two sodas," Annessa said to her twin. Angel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Thank you all! We love you!" she yelled.

"And we love you, too, girls," Matt chuckled as he walked back onstage. They hugged him and went backstage. "Weren't they great? I've known them since they were born."

"Matt, do not embarrass my daughters, or you'll regret it!" Rose yelled from backstage. I chuckled. She still hasn't changed.

"Sure thing, Rosie," he said back.

"Call me that one more time," she challenged.

"Sorry, sorry," he said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I laughed. I looked at the others. They were laughing hysterically.

"Okay, anyways, before I was interupted by Ms. Hathaway, I was going to announce the next act. Give it up, once again, for Aquamarine Montego!" he said and backed up off stage. Aqua came onstage in a leather jacket, shirt that went up to under her breasts and said "Punk Rock" with a skull with wings under it **(on profile)**, dark blue skinny jeans, and black glossy stilettos. She looked hot. That's awkward, isn't it? Seeing as she's my little cousin. Someone brought a foor-length mirror out onstage. She stood in front of it and pretended to look at herself, making sure she looked good. Music came on. Jason Derulo's "Rindin' Solo".

"Mmmm, yeeeaaah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

"I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm lovin' cloud nine; my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, solo."

She looked herself up and down in the mirror, smoothing down wrinkles in her clothes.

"Yeah, I'm feelin' good tonight.  
Finally doin' me and it feels so right, oh.  
Time to do the things I like,  
Goin' to the club, everything's alright, oh."

She pulled a compact out of her jacket and started doing her makeup while still singing.

"No one to answer to,  
No one has to argue, no.  
And since I got that hold off, man,  
I'm livin' life now that I'm free, yeah.

"Tell me get myself together,  
Now I got myself together, yeah.  
Now I made it through the weather,  
Better days are gonna get better.  
I'm so sorry that it didn't work out.  
I'm moving on.  
I'm so sorry, but it's over now.  
The pain is gone."

She put her hand up just as someone tossed her some sunglasses. She slipped them on and continued to look herself up and down and fixing her makeup, except her eyes.

"I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes.  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight.  
I'm solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo, solo.

"I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm lovin' cloud nine; my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo, solo."

She turned toward up with her eyebrows raised, asking if she looked good. People started saying good, but she didn't like that and turned back to the mirror.

"Now I'm feelin' how I should,  
Never knew single could feel this good, oh.  
Sick of playing misunderstood.  
Back in the game, who knew I would? Oh.  
So fly, time to spread my wings,  
Lovin' myself makes me wanna single.  
Oh, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

"Tell me get myself together,  
Now I got myself together, yeah.  
Now I made it through the weather.  
Better days are going to get better.

"I'm so sorry, but it didn't work out,  
I'm moving on.  
I'm so sorry, but it's over now,  
The pain is gone!"

Someone, Alex, I realized, came onstage and went behind her. She turned around and put and hand on his chest, slowly backing him up.

"I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes.  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight.  
I'm solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo, solo."

When she reached the right curtain enterance, she shoved him through it. She then ran back to the mirror. She struck a pose as she started singing again and looked at her reflection.

"I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm lovin' cloud nine; my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo, solo.

"Ridin' soloooo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
Yeeeaaaahhh."

She still didn't look satisficed that she looked perfect. Typical Aqua.

"It's like S-O-L-O  
It's like S-O-L-O  
It's like S-O-L-O  
I'm livin' my life, ain't gotta stress no more."

I looked over at Lissa, dumbstruck at the high note Aqua hit. Lissa was staring at her with amazement. As I looked back to Aqua, she had a huge grin on her face. She grabbed her now long hair and started twirling it.

"I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes.  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight.  
I'm solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo, solo."

She grinned wider as she put her hand in her pocket and got out a pair of scissors. I realized what she was going to do.

"I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm lovin' cloud nine; my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo,"

She look a deep breath and positioned the scissors at where it would make her hair it's old length.

"I'm ridin' solo,  
I'm ridin' solo, solooo  
I'm ridin' solo, solo."

As she said the final "solo", she closed the scissors and closed her eyes. The clump of curly hair fell to the ground and she let go of her eyes, slowly opening her eyes. She looked the way she use to, with her short bouncy curls falling around her head. She hadn't grown much in the last 18 years. She looked like Aqua again. She smiled brightly as she look in how on the dot she was with cutting her own hair, running a hand through it. I really couldn't beleive she did that.

"Aqua!" I heard Adrian and Christian yell from next to me. She jumped and looked around. When she spotted me and then everybody else, she paled and ran offstoge, grabbing her clump of hair on the way.

I knew what she was doing. She was telling the others we were here. And then they would leave.

**Aqua POV**

I stared in the mirror in amazement. I looked like... me. When I was 21. Before we left the Academy. My curls fell lazily in my face and I loved it.

"Aqua!" I heard two familiar voiced shout. I jumped and looked at the crowd of people. I saw Dimitri, and then Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Tasha, and another girl I didn't know with black hair and green eyes. She was staring at me, as if she knew me. She was probably Lissa and Christian's kid, my neice. I felt my face pale, and I ran off stage, bringing my hair with me.

"Oh, my God, Aqua! That was great! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be cutting your hair?" Rose gushed, hugging me.

"Rose! Calm down! They're out there!" I said. She pulled back.

"You don't mean..." I nodded.

"Yes, I mean." We ran to get the kids and Alex so we could get out of here. When we had gathered everyone up, we headed for the door. Only to be trampled by hugs.

"Роза! Вода! Боже мой! Где вы были (Rose! Aqua! Where have you been)?" Dimitri yelled. I froze and my breath caught. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should hate him or not. I love him with all my heart, but he hurt Rose. Rose was like my little sister, not minding the height issue, and I didn't want her hurt. But I couldn't hate Dimitri, so I hugged him back.

"Димка, ты такой боли (Dimka, you are such a pain)," I said into his neck. He chuckled.

"Why did you guys leave? Do you realize how worried everyone has been?" Christian said. "Stan, Eddie, Ashlee, Leo, everybody! Even Queen Tatiana before she passed."

"Wow, the bitch like me," Rose joked, hugging him. "We left only because we didn't really feel wanted. I don't know. We couldn't bring ourselves to come back."

"Guys, guys, guys, you are always wanted, no matter what," Adrain said. I looked at Lissa. She seemed ready to break down at any se- _umf! _Yup, right on time. She threw her arms around mine and Rose's necks and sobbed into our shoulders.

"Guys, I'm so sorry! I should have never said those things! I understand how you had to keep your secret from as many people as possible! I'm so sorry! You guys are the best friends ever! I'm sorry!" she rambled hysterically.

"Liss, we're not mad. Calm down," I said, hugging her. She pulled back.

"You're not?" she asked. We shook our heads.

"Nope. We figured it out. You were-drumroll, please-pregnant!" Rose said.

"Wow, you guys are good. Yes, I was," Lissa said.

"Hormones. They are terrible. Oh, there are my twin daughters. Annie"-she touched Annessa's head-"and Angel." She touched Angel's head. They were two very different girls. Ying and yang. Annie was Rose and Angel was Dimitri, in a way. They were both snarky, like Rose, but Angel was just a tad bit more mature, which is why she was dishing out most of the jokes in their act.

"So, Dimitri's the father?" Lissa asked.

"Dimitri's the father," me and Rose said. "Jinx!" Yet again, it was in unison. We were both quiet for a while. "Double jinx!" Damn, we did it again. I turned back to the others. Then, with no warning, not that I was going to give one, I turned back to Rose.

"Triple jinx! You owe me 3 sodas, thank you," I said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Guys! Focus, focus!" Christian laughed. "So, I have twin daughters? That are 18 years old?"

"Seventeen," the twins said. Dimitri grinned and hugged them both. They were stiff at first, but eventually hugged him back.

"I'm going to spoil you two," he said with a chuckle. They laughed. When he pulled back, he looked at them. "Beautiful, just like your mother." They smiled at him.

"I think we get some of our looks for you, dad," Annie said. He chuckled.

"Man, that sounds good," he said. He looked to Rose. "Can I speak to you? In private?"

"Um, okay?" It came out as a question. " Follow me." She started heading further backstage, to the dressing rooms. I turned back to the others.

"And I'm assuming you're Lissa and Christian's daughter?" I asked the girl I didn't know. She nodded.

"Annabelle," she said. "And I'm assuming you're my aunt Aqua?" I nodded.

"At your service. Hey, guys, do you think it'd be wrong if I eavesdropped on their convorsation?" They looked confused. I sighed. "I found a new power for spirit user, simular to dream stalking, I mean walking." Adrian glared at me. "Sorry. Anyways, you can sent yourself anywhere, mentally. You stay in the same spot you really are, physically, but your spirit, ghost, whatever, can go anywhere it wants." They nodded slowly.

"Yes, it would be wrong," Lissa said.

"Damn. I wanted to hear what they had to say." I heard something outside. "Wait, did you hear that?" This stood still and listened.

"I don't hear anything," Christian said. Then Strigoi came in, about 12 of them. No one else was backstage but us, at least not in this part. I was about to just set them all on fire, but then someone hit me in the back of the head and I was down for the count.

**Well? What'd you think? I loved all of your reviews for the intro and hope this'll get even more. You all hate me, I know, I know. And, also, I'm sorry for the cliffy, plus wondering what's going on with Rose and Dimitri. But that is soon to come. I'll **_**try **_**to have the next chapter up by Monday, but I can't tomorrow, because we are remodeling my room tomorrow. So, yeah. Review, please! They make me fell loved! XOXO!**

**Love, always,  
Ashley**


	3. We'll Find You

**Hello, my cyber minions! Together we will conquer Google Inc. I will put an end to this insane debate on whether they should change the name to Tapeka. I know, retarded, right? Nah, I'm just jockin' ya. They ended that a while ago. Me and my little cuz always make fun of it, though. You have to admit it's a funny word. Anyways, Thanks for the awesome reviews. They made me feel good. Well, the room redecoration didn't take as long as I thought it would, so I'm UDing early. Don't you just love me? I know I do! So, BRING IT ON!  
Disclaimer: I realize how little I've been doing this lately, but I'm just preoccupied. Sorry.**

**Playlist:  
Soldier by Destiny's Child  
Never Let You Go by Justin Bieber  
Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyoncé****  
****Disappear by Beyoncé**

We'll Find You

**Alex POV**

As soon as I saw the Strigoi burst through the door, I got into Guardian mode, whipping out my stake and standing in front of the Moroi. I felt Aqua start to try to burn them all, and then I couldn't feel anything. I looked at her. She was lying on the floor, a Strigoi behind her and already beginning to pick up her limp body. I could feel her, she was unconscious. I lunged at the Strigoi, knowing I could never win this fight. There were 12 of them, and only one of me. Suddenly, the Strigoi burst into flames, not even touching Aqua. He was a pile of ashes in seconds.

"I couldn't let them take her," Christian said.

"You shouldn't use so much. Just enough to distract them," I said. He nodded as a Strigoi jumped on my back. I grabbed his head and flipped him over my shoulder. Well, tried. I ended up decapitating him. When I saw the head in my hand, I let go and jumped back. The Strigoi fell limply off my back as two more jumped me. I wasn't able to get them both.

"Christian! Tasha!" I called. Nothing happened. I looked back. They were gone, along with Lissa, Annabelle, the twins, Frankie, and Adrian. Damnit. That distraction cost me. The Strigoi grabbed me and held me down. I struggled and struggled, but their grip never loosened. One gave another one both of my hands to hold behind my back while he gagged me. I tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. It was just a faint sound when it hit the cloth. Like wind. Then the Strigoi that had gagged me hit me in the head. I passed out. When I woke back up, it was dark, but my eyes adjusted and I looked around. It looked like the trunk of a bank truck or a moving van. I spotted Aqua and wiggled over to her. The gag was gone. My legs were tied together and my hands were handcuffed together in the front. I lifted my hands and caressed her face. She was so adorable. I shook her softly.

"Aqua, honey, wake up," I said softly. She groaned and rolled over her back to me. "Come on, you have to wake up." She sighed and turned back around. She looked around and she gasped.

"Alex?" she called. It echoed. The events before she was knocked out came back to her and her big blue eyes got wider. "Alex, where are we?" There was so much fear in those 4 words that I just wanted to hug her and comfort her so nothing could ever hurt her again. She looked around frantically. "A moving van? Chris!" I followed her gaze to see Christian laying a couple feet away. Aqua wiggled her way over to him. I spotted the twins and went to them and woke them up.

"Wha, huh?" Annie slurred.

"An and An, wake up!" I said. They woke up completely and looked around.

"Where are we?" Angel asked, sitting up. She took in her surroundings. "We're in a moving van?"

"I guess," I said.

"Holy hell. We got abducted by Strigoi," Annie said. "I would rather it be aliens." I chuckled.

"Well, we're not just going to sit around, are we?" Angel said. I shook my head.

"Hey, what gives?" Aqua yelled from a couple yards over. I looked at her to see her with a frustrated look on her face, a little wrinkle on her nose. She was trying to burn the ropes, to no avail. "The bastards drugged us!"

"Hey, shut up back there," someone yelled from the front seat. Strigoi.

"Great, so magic is out," Annie said. "There's nothing we can do."

"Don't give up. We taught you better than that," I said. She smiled.

"Wonder if they drugged us," Annie mused. Her face went blank. She was having a vision. When she came back to, she frowned.

"I can't get anything on how we get out, but we get out," she said. "Damn. What about you, Wings?" She used Angel's nickname.

"Wait." Angel looked at me. I lifted off the ground.

"Wow, are Strigoi stupid," she said. "Always drug everyone, not just Moroi."

"Well, your powers will come in handy, so that'll work. But I don't think it's enough," I said. "Plus, none of us have a stake."

_I do, _Aqua said through the bond.

_How?_

_These Strigoi aren't very observant. I had an extra in my shoe. And Lissa has one. Her necklace has a hidden stake in it. She already had it charmed. It won't kill one, because it's so small, but it can distract, _she said.

_Okay, so we have one stake, one distraction stake, and 2 powers, plus your strength and speed. Is it enough? _I asked.

_I don't know, _she said. _It might be. Or maybe we'll get lucky and Roza and Dimka will come busting in and save the day like they always do._

_Maybe._

"Lissa, Alex needs to talk to you for a second," Aqua said. She whispered something to her. She nodded and crawled the best she could over to me. She held her necklace, a dragon with a curled in tale, and pulled out the tail. There was a knife on the end.

"Wow, talk about secret," I said. She laughed and put the knife back.

"It's a family heirloom. We were always strong, so we liked to have some kind of protection with us," she said.

"That's what she said," I said. Lissa burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her, questioning her mental health.

"Tone it down, Liss," I whispered. She worked to stop laughing.

"O...kay. She's lost it," Adrian said.

"Shut up, Ivashkov," I said.

"Make me," he challenged.

"I said shut up!" the Strigoi in the front seat yelled at us. Aqua stuck her tongue out in the direction of his voice.

"Okay, so, what's up?" Annabelle asked. "I'm scared silly."

"Aren't we all?" Lissa agreed.

Please, guys. Please just come and save us, I prayed to whoever was out there listening.

**Rose POV**

I pushed Dimitri into the empty back room.

"Roza, forgive me?" he pleaded. Dimitri Belikov, pleading? Never.

"You expect me to just run back into your arms after all you've put me through?" I asked him. The look in his eyes told me he had. "That's what I thought. Dimitri, you left me out of thin air for Tasha and you expect me to just take you back. I don't think I can ever trust you again." He bowed his head sadly.

"I know. I man can hope."

"But what I really don't get," I continued, "is why the hell you left?"

"I left because I thought-"

"It'd be good for me? That it'd be better if you weren't in my life? Well, you were wrong. I broke down, Dimitri. If not for Aqua, Alex, and Alberta, I might have dropped down lower than Lissa had been." He flinched. "When'd you come back?"

"Four years after I left," he mumbled. "I told Tasha and she let me go because we both thought you were with Lissa. I got reassigned to Lissa and when I got there, you were gone." I frowned, but refused to forgive him completely.

"You shouldn't have left at all," I said. "Did you even once think about how you leaving affected me?"

"No, I guess not. I didn't think you really needed me. You were already trained well enough to take on a whole coven of Strigoi."

"I'm talking about training, Guardian Belikov," I said. He flinched at the formality. "I still loved you. I guess I still do. When you left me, it was like you completely ripped my heart out and tore it in two in front of my face. I needed you, Dimitri." He looked at me in surprise.

"I-I didn't know that. I didn't know I meant that much to you," he said.

"Yeah, you did." He kissed me, making me freeze. I soon found my body again and punched him. "What the hell, Dimitri?" I stormed out and slammed the door in his face. He followed after me. I stomped back to where everyone else was supposed to be, but when I got there, they were nowhere to be see. There was a not on the ground I picked it up. It read:

_Dear Rose and Dimitri,  
If you're wondering where your precious friends are, they're with us. No need to worry, they're in good hands. They will make excellent additions to our coven. Especially the Ozera Princess. I might keep her to myself, right after I get rid of the tall guy. I bet she's fun. As for the children, they will make for easy snacks. Goodbye, and have an excellent eternity._

_Best Wishes,  
Nathan_

I growled as my fist scrunched up the paper.

"Damnit!" I cursed loudly.

"What?" I heard Dimitri from behind me.

"Read." I gave him the note. He read it over and his face grew more and more angry as he read more. "We have to look for them."

"Not by ourselves," he said.

"As much as I hate to, I have to agree."

Stay strong, guys. Stay strong.

**Hey! Sorry about the delay, but, ya know. School is a burden. But here you guys go! So, Love y'all! Muah!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


End file.
